wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Luega II
Ichiri |side2 = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Ichiri General Ichiri Colonel |commanders2 = Bly Vat Reaper Mundi OOM-9 Veers Luega General |hideforces = |forces1 = Thousands of Ichiri Elites 100,000 Ichiri Soldiers |forces2 = Thousands of Clonetroopers 100,000 Luega Soldiers |hidecasual = |casual1 = Most soldiers Ichiri Colonel |casual2 = Heavy casualties, including: Luega General |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The Battle Begins BlyDonian Forces recieved a distress comm from Luega Defense Corps Troopers. They stated that a large Ichiri Taskforce was already attacking their position, and they needed immediate aid. BlyDonian Ships hyperspaced over to the location, engaging the Ichiri Fleet. Oddly enough, the fleet left. Thinking the battle was won, Admiral Vars of the Second Fleet told they Luega they were leaving. The Luega responded by saying their ground forces were overwhelmed, and they needed immediate support. Bly was informed, and he set down with several hundred BlyDonian LA-AT Gunships, filled with Clonetroopers. This is one of the first battles that Bly did not use B-1 Battledroids to support him. A few transports were shot down, but Bly's landed safely with Grand Admiral Vat, PROTOTYPE Reaper, General Mundi, General OOM-9, and a few other important Command Staffers. The clones set up defensive positions around the city, and waited. They knew the Ichiri planned on making a charge in Sector 12-11, and that's where they set up their most defences, supported by MTT's and Luega Tanks. Bly also had a meeting with the Luega King at this time. Then Bly took a shuttle out to Sector 12-11, which was on the outskirts of the city. They then prepared for the inevitable Ichiri attack. 1st Ichiri Charge The next morning, ten thousand Ichiri soldiers charged on Sector 12-11, which was the only way to get into the city, as it was completely walled off. BlyDonian and Luegan Tanks bombarded the Ichiri Charge, resulting in several thousand dead within the first fifteen minutes of the charge. Once the Ichiri learned their charge was hopeless, they retreated back to their lines. The Ichiri General, not tolerating defeat, ordered his men to fire on the retreaters. Most of the Ichiri perished in this charge. BlyDonian Attack Rather than charge full-on into the Ichiri line, Bly took a shortcut around the position, and flanked the Ichiri on both sides. However, they turned the tables on the BlyDonian Troops, and forced them back to their position. The Ichiri then took charge to the BlyDonian Lines, but were replused again. Sniper Skirmishes At this time, both sides were dug in, and showed no signs of retreating. Ichiri Anti-Cruise Guns prevented orbital bombardment, and BlyDonian AA Guns prevented air-raids. At this time, Luegan General Alus recommended a switch to sniper stealth attacks. Bly reluctantly agreed, then went back to the trenches. A few sniper battle occured elsewhere on the outskirts of the city, resulting in the death of the Ichiri's Top Sniper Colonel. The Ichiri, wanting vengence, charged again... 2nd Ichiri Charge On the fourth day of the campaign, Ichiri Soldiers went up and over, and charged into the city again, this time nearly overrunning the BlyDonian Position. Eventually they were repulsed, once again, and that position was abandoned. The defending BlyDonian's moved deeper into the city, preparing for the final Ichiri Assault, which they knew would come soon. Many Luega were evacuated across the river by boats, under heavy artillery fire. The city was largely undamaged, by the time of the third Ichiri Charge. 3rd Ichiri Charge The fifth and final day of the campaign showed the Ichiri's final charge. Charging past the original checkpoint, they quickly entered the city, where they were flanked by CDC Soldiers. Many surrendered, and a few retreated back to the Ichiri lines, where they were shot down. BlyDonian Forces followed them. BlyDonian Counterattack Charging over the Ichiri Position, they took out the Anti-Cruiser guns, and then went back to their own lines. The Bly Machine and a few other ships then bombarded the position, killing all remaining Ichiri forces. Victory Celebration With the Ichiri threat removed from Luega II, and the Luega System, it heightened the spirits of billions around the Appearance. After the defeat of New Terradon, at which BlyDonian, Strog, Nassad Tad' Tad', and Yuliarian Forces were defeated, the people needed a huge moral boost. They recieved it at Luega II. Bly eventually left the planet for BlyDonia, which he had not seen in awhile. Category:Battles Category:List of B articles Category:Class B articles